A Betrayal
by VongolaXII
Summary: Colonnello had to go to Italy to further his study, leaving his lover behind. And behind his lover, he betrayed him. R&R


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I will be busy for a few weeks, so I might not have time to write my other stories which are crying for me. Instead I posted this fic about a rare pairing : ColxAl. Although its not your dream pairing or whatsoever, please reviews. *bows***

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in 2 years, kora."<p>

As soon as Colonnello said those words, Alaude hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He buried his face in Colonnello's chest, trying to hide his tears. Since when have he fallen for the man? Colonnello smiled and pulled away slowly. "My flight is due 5 minutes more. Take care, kora." He said, and pull his luggage, waving to Alaude, smiling.

Alaude was still standing there until Colonnello dissapeared from his view. He will miss the man.

After 3 days, a letter was posted to his luxurious apartment. It was from Colonnello, his lover. Alaude smiled. He open the letter and sat on the couch, reading.

_Dear Al,_

_How are you, kora? I have already reached Italy. When I reached, the first thing I thought of was to _

_write a letter for you because I guess it might take a few days for the letter to reach. Don't worry I am _

_settling down easily. The university was cool too, kora. Take care, I love you._

_Colonnello._

Alaude smiled and fold the letter. Colonnello had futher his studies at Italy's university. As for Alaude, he had already finished his studies a year ago (he was older than Colonnello). Alaude sighed and went to the kitchen to get some drinks.

When he saw Colonnello's glass, his mind flew back to the memories when Colonnello had just moved in.

"_Oi, kora! Help me take these luggages in!" Colonnello yelled from the door. Alaude who was sitting there chuckled. "Get it in yourself." He teased. Colonnello pouted but carried the luggages in. Alaude smiled and went to help his lover. _

_After everything was done, they had shower together. Colonnello wrap his arm around Alaude's waist and place his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Alaude." He whispered huskily, making the other man shuddered. "I love you, kora." Those words were golden to Alaude. He turned and face his lover._

"_I love you too." And their lips met. Colonnello savoured every moment of the kiss hungrily. Their wet bodies were stick to each other, not wanting to pull away. Colonnello broke the kiss slowly and stroke Alaude's face with two fingers. "You're so beautiful, Al." Alaude's stomach did a flip-flop at those compliment and hug Colonnello tightly._

* * *

><p>"Al." Alaude stared blankly. "Al!" Someone shook his shoulder and he snapped out. His best friend, Knuckle was grinning at him. "You missing someone to the extreme?" Knuckle teased, stirring his ice te. They were at the cafe near Alaude's apartment. "What? No." Alaude denied. Knuckle grinned.<p>

"It's all over your face, friend. I can see it." Knuckle said again and Alaude sighed. "I don't want to talk about this, Knuckle." Alaude said, sipping his coffee. Knuckle understood. When Alaude said he didn't want to talk any further, just leave him.

Knuckle tried changing the topic. "The business is growing, Al." He told Alaude. Alaude frowned. "But that day they said the business's money was going to zero." Alaude said, looking at Knuckle. Knuckle heaved a sigh of relief when Alaude seem to be forgetting his problems. At least for a while.

"It increased 2.3 % last week. The vice president of Sakura Hotel investor company invested 1.2 million to our company. And they sponsored 2 more models." Knuckle explained. They were running a model company. "2 models?" Alaude blinked. Knuckle nod. "Hana and Teressa. What do you think?" Knuckle asked. Alaude shrugged. "I'm fine with it." His mind flew back when Colonnello first visited his company.

"_Your office is big, kora!" Colonnello grin. Alaude smirked. "Of course." He said proudly. "Hey, do you think I can be a model here?" Alaude couldn't hold back his laughter. "Y-You want to be a model?" he asked, sly. Colonnello shrugged. "Hey, I have nice body you know!" Colonnello pouted._

_Alaude hugged Colonnello. "No. I don't want anyone to see your body. I want to be the only one who can see it." He whispered, blushing slightly. Colonnello looked at Alaude and hug back. "Of course. I was just kidding, kora. I won't let anyone see my body except you." He said, teasing._

* * *

><p>Alaude sighed. It has already been a month since Colonnello flew to Italy. His big and spacy apartment look empty. Alaude signed in his social network account. (He had an account not because he is a social-guy but he just made an account because Colonnello made one.) 23 friend requests. Alaude sighed. All the requests were sent by anonymous guys who tried to flirt with him. Alaude ignored them.<p>

He clicked Colonnello's profile and froze. His lover's photo had already changed. And he was with someone who wasn't Alaude. It was a _girl_. With shoulder-length blue hair and amethyst eyes. Colonnello had his hands around the girl's shoulder.

Alaude felt his heart burning with embers of jealousy. Who is that girl? He point to the picture with his mouse-pointer and it was tagged : _Lal Mirch_. Alaude bit his lips. Maybe they were just university friends. But when he went to Colonnello's profile, he saw : _ColAl _ isin a relationship with _Lal Mirch_. Alaude's heart shattered.

He tried calling Colonnello but it went straight to the voice box. Alaude felt like an angel who had broke its wings. The pain was stabbing every corner of his heart. Knuckle had advised him not to go too serious with Colonnello but he didn't listen. He loved the man.

He couldn't believe all this. He was betrayed. Betrayed by Colonnello, his lover whom he loved so much that he gave his heart and soul to him. He trusted him. Alaude sat on the chair, staring at the screen with Colonnello's profile, tears falling. A few drops of rain tapped the glass windows and soonit rained heavily. Even the clouds are crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How was it? Please review, ne? Thanks and have a nice day!**


End file.
